


What the Red King wants

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Actually a small cross-over, Alice In Wonderland AU, Alice in Wonderland References, Alice's adventures in Wonderland AU, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bim is Alice, Blow Job, Controlling, Dark is the red queen (king), Dirty Talk, Dom!Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, Grinding, M/M, Pining, Selfish Behavior, Sex, Smut, Top!Dark, bj, bottom!Bim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ Slight Alice's adventures in wonderland AU in which Dark is the the red queen (King.) Instead of wanting (Alice) Bim to kill him, he wants to make Bim his.Explicit. Smut. Bathe in Holy water or a cleansing bath afterward.





	What the Red King wants

AU in which Dark is the the red queen. Instead of wanting (Alice) Bim to kill him, he wants to make Bim his. He instructs his Knave, Yandere too find Bim. The knave quickly obtains Bim and brings him too the castle, in which he is immediately Thrown in a grand bedroom.

The wood is dark (PUN) and the room large. The bed is practically gigantic, covered with a deep red plush blanket, as well as many pillows. The floor has a very large area rug over it, in the color of blood red. There is a small sitting area in the corner of the room. A couple bookshelf are near the red couches of the sitting area.

Bim is very confused as to why he's here. Bim stays sitting on the floor, gasping at what he saw. Dark was leaning on the door frame of what was presumably the bathroom, only a pair of black, low slung, pajama pants on. He was dripping wet, his hair pushed back slightly out of his face. He was looking at Bim with a furrowed brow.

He walked over too him and grabbed his shoulder, hauling him too his feet, before pushing him against a wall gently. Bim was too shocked to speak, and just let a small squeak. Dark used one hand to place on the wall, just above his waist. The other grabbed his chin gently. "Bim? The Bim? How very peculiar," he said in a dark tone.

Bim swallowed before stuttering out, "I'm not the same 'Bim' everyone is talking about. My name is Bim, but I'm not the same who was here before." Dark dropped the hand on Bim's chin, and moved it too his hip. Dark smiled slyly, "if that's the truth, it wouldn't really matter if I did this?" He moved the slightest bit closer, pressing himself onto Bim. His hands were still caging Bim in, and his breath slightly tickled his face. Bim was too shocked too speak.

"I suppose not," he smirked. "I could do whatever I please, and you would be completely helpless. You would be m i n e," he said moving in a few inches. He slightly brushed his lips against Bims, before moving too the side. Bim let out a slight whimper at the suggestion. "I think you would be such a good boy Bim. Look at you now, behaving so well. We could have so much fun together. What do you say Bim? Would you let me in for just a little while? Do you want to play," he asked, starting to nip slightly at Bim's neck.

Bim bit his lip. "What's your name," he whispered, barely holding out from what was offered. The ruler left a small mark that would go away in a few minutes on Bim's neck before replying. "You may call me Dark in private. Public I am to be addressed by my title. Now, I would like an answer Bim. I would like _my_ answer. Would you play with me," he asked once more.

Bim's submissive side was quickly coming out. "Yes," he whispered, slowly bringing his arms to wrap around Dark's neck. Dark did what sounded like a predatory growl, before pulling Bim's hips onto his own. "Good boy," he praised before starting to leave small bruises on Bim's neck. Bim quickly started whimpering from Dark's closeness and the work on his neck.

Dark squeezed his hips slightly, before taking off Bim's jacket. "You have too many clothes on, little one," he growled in Bim's ear. He proceeded to practically rip Bim's button up off, before unbuttoning his pants.

Bim moaned slightly at the roughness. His hips bucked slightly as Dark worked his pants off, leaving him only in his boxers. Dark traced the outline of Bim's cock with the tips of his fingers. "Such a pretty good boy. So nice and compliant," Dark said, nipping at his collarbone.

Bim whined at the praise. "Please," he whispered. His cock was already leaking, and he'd barely been touched. He needed more contact.

Dark dipped his thumb in the waistband of Bim's boxers, slowly circling his tip before pulling it back out. "Please what Bim," he chuckled.

"Need you," Bim panted. "Need your cock inside me. Need you to fill me up in all the right places, make me beg you to go faster," he gasped, "Please Sir!"

Dark pulled back slightly and looked at him. He had a teasing look on his face. "We've just got started. You're going to have to wait," he said, a slight growl too his tone.

Bim whined, but nodded. Dark slipped his hand back in Bim's boxers, pulling the waist band and letting it snap back on Bim's prick. Bim bucked his hips up, a small, breathy moan leaving his throat.

Dark pinned his hips with one hand before pulling the boxers off his hips. Bim's cock sprung slightly. It was red and leaking, begging for attention. Dark ignored it, and moved one hand too Bim's lower back. One of Darks fingers traced the cleft of his ass, before circling around his clenching hole.

Bim moaned and threw his hands above his head, crossing them on the wall. His back arched, trying to get friction in one of his pleasure centers, but ultimately failing.

Dark chuckled at his struggle, "maybe I should spank you. Make you lay on my knee, make that cute little bum of yours a bright pink. I could even plug you, have it rub against your spot every time I bring my hand down on you. Make you ask permission to cum. I could make you hold it till I'm done with you. You'd be begging, pleading me to let you come. Absolutely writhing in pleasure. You'd let me, wouldn't you? Because all you want to be is a good boy, isn't that right Bim?"

Bim felt practically weightless. He loved this, even if the small touches were so teasing. His eyes were clouded with lust and desperation. "Yes. Please, use me, play with me. Whatever you want," he said in a breathless tone.

Dark smirked and picked him up by the hips. Bim wrapped his legs around him, as he walked too an edge of the bed. Seeing it up close he wouldn't doubt it was twelve feet long both ways. Dark sat down on the edge, pulling Bim off his waist, and lowering him too his knees on the floor. Dark positioned him so he was right in front of Dark's crotch. He grabbed a pillow and tossed it on the very small strip of floor between them.

"You will rut against the pillow as you suck me. You will not come, and I will tell you when to stop. Do you understand," Dark asked, looking down at Bim with power in his eyes.

Bim quickly nodded, positioning the pillow too the proper place, and looked up at Dark. "Take me out and begin," Dark commanded.

Bim unbuttoned Darks pajama pants, before sliding his hand up too take off his boxers. "Hand behind your back," Dark said in a powerful tone. Bim was quick too follow orders, crossing them behind his back. He used his teeth to pull down Dark's boxers, just enough for his prick and balls to come out. When Dark gave a small nod he took the tip in his mouth, beginning to grind down on the pillow, as ordered.

Bim moaned at the small friction, it wasn't enough to satisfy him, only feeling more teasing. He whined as Dark threaded fingers through his hair, and started to push him down more. "Breath and relax your throat," Dark said with a slight grunt.

Bim did as he was told, whimpering every once and again at the little friction he was getting. He made sure to swirl his tongue on Dark's prominent vain, as Dark made him bob up and down. Dark finally guided his head too the very base, and held him there. Bim had a few tears in his eyes as Dark rocked back and forth slightly, before pulling off.

"What a good pet," Dark praised. He stopped Bim from grinding on the pillow, resulting in a loud whimper. "On the bed, stomach up," he ordered.

Bim quickly got in position, whining when Dark spread him out more. Dark lightly moved his fingers up and down from Bim's prick too his rim. "Tell me, what does my pet like," he asked, observing Bim's reactions closely. "Id love to tie you up sometime," he purred, moving to sit in-between Bim's legs.

Bim only nodded. He bent his knees, trying to show his need while whimpering. Dark slicked a few fingers, taking his hand completely away from Bim's cock, and circled his hole.

Bim did his best not to push down on the digit. He opened his mouth to beg, when Dark quickly inserted the first one. He let out a small sound as Dark was quick to start thrusting it in and out of him.

Dark quickly added a second, then a third, making sure he was stretched properly. Dark pushed down his own clothing the rest of the way, and began to stroke himself with a lubed hand.

Bim was a withering mess from the fingering. He grabbed the back of his knees and brought his legs up. He was practically folded in half, with his rim and cock on display for Dark. "Please, please, please use me Sir," he pleaded, his brain fuzzy and barely being able to think, other than begging.

Dark smirked and put his tip too Bim's rim, rocking his hips in a teasing motion. Bim held his legs as tight as he could, trying to spread himself more, before Dark roughly thrusted in all the way. He threw his head back in a silent scream, as Dark gave him a few seconds.

When Bim starts to squirm he pulled back and thrusts back in hard. His pace is slow, steady, and bruising. He plants his hands right beside Bim's head, making his thrust as deep as possible.

"Such a pretty boy underneath me. Such a good pet. I want to keep you here. Make you mine and only mine. All for me," Dark grunted as he slowly sped up his pace.

Bim was letting out small moans and whimpers. When Dark changed his angle slightly, Bim practically screamed. Dark bit his lip, "do you like that? Like me drilling into your little spot."

Bim could only nod, trying not to squirm too much. Dark was hitting it perfectly every time. Heat was pulling in his abdomen quickly, "please touch me sir," he pleaded.

Dark growled, "You will come untouched or not at all. Wouldn't it be nice though? If I did touch your little cock? Can you imagine my hand on you, stroking you at a tortuously slow pace. Look at you, leaking and begging for me." His thrust were getting faster and harder. He was almost going at a very fast sporadic pace.

Bim moaned and whimpered slightly, "may I cum Sir?"

Dark appeared to be thinking. He waited a few seconds before nodding, almost begrudgingly. Bim's muscles quickly contracted around Dark as he came, making a mess on his stomach. His pleasure came in waves, seemingly lasting forever. He didn't even notice when Dark stilled deep inside him, filling him too the brim.

Bim let his knees drop as Dark pulled out of him. He groaned when a wet wash cloth cleaned him up, before rolling too the side. Dark settled in behind him, and covered the two up. "You did well," he praised, as Bim did his best to snuggled up too Dark.

Bim nodded a thank you before falling asleep, Dark not far behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Red~ Hope you all enjoyed! Commentary is appreciated. (I also apologize greatly to anyone who poisoned their minds with this.) H&R!


End file.
